<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rejected | 방찬 by kenziexxmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697401">rejected | 방찬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars'>kenziexxmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chan, Christopher Bang - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mars, Mars Writes Things, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rejected, Stay, bang chan - Freeform, best friends au, chan one shot, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>in which chan comforts lydia after her breakup</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rejected | 방찬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➛ <strong>member(s):</strong> <em>bang chan</em><br/>
➛ <strong>genre:</strong> <em>light angst</em><br/>
➛ <strong>pairing:</strong> <em>n/a - best friends! au</em><br/>
➛ <strong>word count:</strong> <em>798</em><br/>
➛ <strong>date written:</strong> <em>june 6th - 9th, 2019</em></p>
<p>   ➛ <strong>prompt:</strong> <em>don’t need your love; nct dream</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>    “How dare he? The punk doesn’t know who he’s messing with, no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it!” He spoke with an unusual tone, one that made her frightened. She wasn’t scared for herself -- the girl knew her best friend would never do anything to hurt her. She was terrified of the fate that would meet her boyfr- well, ex-boyfriend, Renjun. It stung to slap the dreaded “ex” label in front of the boy she loved, but after their encounter today, she had to.</p>
<p>    Chan hated seeing her like this. She came to him in the dead of night, drenched and shivering from the cold rain that poured outside. Thankfully he was up late, per usual thanks to his nagging insomnia, or else he wouldn’t have heard her soft knock on the door, paired with a hysterical sob. He opened the door to see her red hair plastered to her face, not neatly styled like it usually was. Her makeup ran down her face, mascara mixing with the tears and rainfall to make streaks of black run down her chubby cheeks. Eyes red and puffy, the usual mischievous sparkle in them was gone without a trace. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet with him, and coughed out a soft, “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>    Once he wrestled her into some dry clothes and convinced her to wash her face, they sat in his dark living room. Occasionally her soft sniffles could be heard, but other than that silence fell between the two. He knew she’d talk when she was ready, so he offered to make her some coffee and silently waited to hear what caused her to be so upset.</p>
<p>    She told him about the fight she had with her boyfriend, and how he pulled the stereotypical “it’s not you babe- it’s me” line. The more she spoke the more infuriated it made him. Renjun gave no clear reason as to why he broke Lydia’s heart. It’s almost like he just… got bored or something. Then he threw her away like a soiled napkin, as if her emotions and well-being didn’t matter.</p>
<p>    He began to pace, and occasionally ran one of his hands through his curly locks. “Chan, calm down. He’s not worth it,” she said, eyeing him over her steaming cup of coffee.</p>
<p>    “If he’s not worth it, then why are you so upset?” he retorted quickly, his spitefulness evident in his tone.</p>
<p>    Instead of becoming more upset, like most observers of this situation would expect the already-broken girl to do, she fired back with, “NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SASS.”</p>
<p>    He stopped mid-stride, turning towards her and shouting, “I’M SORRY HE JUST PISSED ME OFF BY MAKING YOU CRY LIKE THIS.” He flailed his arms around in exasperation as he spoke, demonstrating his inner frustration to get his point across.</p>
<p>    “Chan, please-” she softened her tone, tugging on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Can we just watch a movie or something? I came here to feel better, not wallow in self-pity.”</p>
<p>    “If that’s what you want, we’ll do it but just know if you want or need to talk I’m here. Holding it in will do nothing but hurt you, and I know you have a bad tendency to do that.” He sat down next to her, patting her head in a loving manner before sending her a small smile.</p>
<p>    “I know, but not right now. I cried enough today.”</p>
<p>    “Okay fine, pick out the movie, I’ll get us some snacks.” He sent her one last grin before turning away to head to his kitchen. Chan made some popcorn, grabbed some other treats and drinks, then headed back into his living room.</p>
<p>He plopped down on the couch next to Lydia, stealing some of the blanket off of her so he could cover himself with it. She ended up picking a comedy movie, but about twenty minutes into it he looked over and saw her fast asleep. After carefully maneuvering the half-eaten bag of popcorn out of her surprisingly tight grip, Chan shut off everything and scooped her into his arms. </p>
<p>As gently as he could, he carefully carried her up the stairs and laid her in his bed. He covered her with the blankets, and whispered a soft, “Sleep well,” before slowly shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>He knew she’d be fine after a few days. Lydia was strong. She’s handled way worse stuff then a silly little breakup. </p>
<p>He swore to always help her, no matter what.</p>
<p>It was her dad’s dying wish after all.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Make sure to help her with anything and everything. Stick by her side no matter what. Be the source of positivity in her life, since the cruel world is taking me from her.”</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----★-----☆</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>